


We Are Sisters

by Hermonthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the princess is alone no longer once she became the moon's lover. Post Sozin's Comet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Sisters

They meet at the beach on the far side of Ember Island. The sand and the fauna sway deceptively in the night breeze. A sketch of an otherwise picture perfect evening stroll and the princess is caught in something more than just a cyclical, passing fancy.

Yue, for that is her name, arrives on time just as the princess's gold-sandaled feet stop inches away from the capricious water line. Ethereal in white, the girl's descent from the clouded moon makes the miniscule whitecaps rise a little higher and they flick the tips of Azula's meticulous red-painted toes.

They do not kiss for goddesses are not permitted to belong to anyone and broken human princesses are shared and tortured for amusement. But what they can do is sit by the water's edge while one daughter's heels sink deeper into the soft, yielding sand; buries her shamed face in the perfect space between supple breasts and inhales the scent of chilled apricot ice wine.


End file.
